


Pre-Schoolar Memories

by Davsilievk



Series: Trent x Stan Story [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aggression, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Stan Marsh, Broken Promises, Depressed Stan Marsh, Gangbang, Gay Male Character, Gay Stan Marsh, Goth Stan Marsh, Hardcore, Headcanon, M/M, My First South Park Fic, Passive-aggression, Top Kyle Broflovski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davsilievk/pseuds/Davsilievk
Summary: After a broken promise between Stan and Trent in wich they swear to be friends again once Boyett get out of juv, a very angry, but most, heart-broken blonde will make his way back to South Park Elementary one more time to discuss his most oldest friendship. And feeling.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Trent Boyett/Stan Marsh
Series: Trent x Stan Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025737
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Pre-Schoolar Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic that came in mind when I got aj insomnia attack, lol. Trying to giving a deep backstory to Trent Boyett's life, and his possible story with Stan Marsh.
> 
> PLEASE READ;  
> -Yes, this story is NSFW, but NOT when they're kids. The nsfw begins when they're 17 and almost 18, when they see each other for the third time.

_**You see, there was this kid in pre schoolar...wich I felt the need to follow and protect, but at the end of the day I even failed at that. Let the bad Trent Boyett explain you why.** _

A little blonde kid, with big gray green eyes,would see his life passing by in an instant. One day, he left Italy, with a tear on his cheek, and untied shoes on his way. He forgot his life, teared a new one from the scales of his own pain, and peace came with a dedicated hand to put it through the wall.

I was that kid.

Tired, concerned, disgusted of everything and everyone. But I would not let anyone make fun of me, grab my head and throw it to the floor, oh no.

My first school day was less than shitty, I even risk to say, good. I dont know what made my introduction so...intimidating, but man, wasn't I proud? 

With that confidence in myself, I let everyone know what I was capable of, the dickhead that messed with me, would end at the hospital. So my ego just went, like, really high.

I hit, tortured, and made fun of almost all of my classmates. There wasn't a day that my fists would go out clean, and I loved it, I was a totally sucker for that. I was invencible, and everyone knew it.

Well...almost everyone...

—¿Dad? —I mumbled, while I opened the door. He sometimes were there, sometimes not. A little sigh from my tiny soul went out when he wasn't around. He's my father, but a very serious man. He would treat me if I fucked up. 

Knowing I was afraid of someone...made me feel so little, diminute, like an ant fetus, or worst. Worst than a microchip. 

I cried. Horrible.

I lost count of my school days, but it must had been more than 1000 days...Idk. 

I started to count them again since that...one day.

—AUH!— I protested. Little stars flying in front of my view, and dissapeared behind that new face. 

Those blue eyes, black hair, pale skin...He offered me a hand. I declined and pushed him away.

—DON'T ever touch me again, fag!— Our first encounter. He began to follow me, filling my ears with a lot of apologizes, I'm not interested.—Stop it! I dont give a damn! You are way too short and annoying.— But he just laughed.

At what...? At me...?

Fucking Stan Marsh, who the fuck he think he is? He's fucking death, man.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short, but a little introduction seems good to me, and I hope for you too. Thanks for reading and wait for the next cap.💖


End file.
